Mine Forever(Version2)
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: Tsunayoshi thought going to this supposed "flame" academy was a joke, turns out it wasn't. Everyone/Tsunayoshi. Everyone includes varia, arcobaleno, 10th gen and whatever else. Rated M for...stuff *insert lenny face here* / Chapter 1 has been revised with a more detailed explanation of Flames.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: If you guys didn't know i was also under the name Misaki Amano so now I am rewriting one of my stories, i hope you enjoy! This is just like an informational chapter and i will have another one which is the next chapter. I hope this story is up to standards, if there is another story you wish me to rewrite let me know in the review section. Edit for 6/27/18: More detailed explanation of the flames!**

Tsunayoshi laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. A got damn Magical Flame Academy, with people like him. He sighed as he eyed the letter on his bedside table. He knew about flames of course, he just didn't think there were actually others like him. There were only times like this he spoke. "God Fuck me."

* * *

It all started on that fateful day his grandfather came home with his good for nothing father. Mama had told him to deal with it until they left. As he was always a smart boy he wondered why his mother hadn't divorced his sperm donor yet.

It was fake, all fake. Their smiles, their hugs, and their love. Well not Nana's, Nono's and Tsuna's of course. Nana smiled and announced she was going to make dinner. Iemitsu was piss drunk and already and passed out in the master bedroom. Going outside to get some fresh air he noticed his grandfather following him. He gave a smile and sat down on the porch.

"I know Tsunayoshi you don't approve of your father, and neither do I, but in my line business he gets the job done. Bare with him a little longer neh?"

Tsunayoshi tilted his head while Nono just ruffled his gravity defying hair. "When you're old enough you can come to my special academy, for the gifted and talented flame users!"

Beginning to take interest he asked, "Flame users?"

Nono grinned. "Flame users."

They talked for about and hour and a half, with Nono telling tales and Tsuna asking questions until dinner was done. All the while he never noticed an older look-a-like of him peering over his shoulder.

* * *

He had thought the tales his grandfather told were fake and make believe like 'Snow White'.

It only took five days to actually accept this was happening. After accepting the letter he was packed and ready to go. Hugging his mama as tight as he could, with kisses on the cheeks because he was a mama's boy, he waved goodbye as he boarded the plane to Academia di Flamma. Finding his place to sit down he opened his laptop and thanked Kami-sama that there was Netflix and Amazon.

Finally arriving in Italy he saw someone holding a sign with his name on it. Walking up to them he ignored the stares he got and grabbed his bags. "Ride to the Academy right?"

He nodded as the driver blushed as he led him to the car. The ride to the Academy wasn't that bad but he promptly lost his shit when they arrived. It was so beautiful! It looked otherworldly as if you touched something you would be shaming the whole earth. He was almost afraid to set a foot on the stone path. "Tsunayoshi is that you? I've been expecting you." He'd thought he'd never hear that voice again. "Grandpa Nono!"

* * *

Tsuna smiled as they made their way to the Heatmaster's office. "Have you been good lately Tsunayoshi? I know I have, I finally got to take a vacation to Hawaii after years of begging my associates. They think I'm too old for everything now!"

Nono spoke the whole way as to make up what Tsuna didn't say. Reaching the office Nono sat down acroos from Tsunayoshi across his desk.

"This Academy was built more than 500 years ago when our ancestors, the ones to produce the first flames, were alive. We use the Academy today to help flames users control themselves and perfect their special abilities. The Academy is basically a hideout for us, so it'd be a problem if anyone found out about it. If they did they would start experimenting on us and eventually end our very existence."

"Now there are several types of flames, and I want you to listen closely to me on this. The first flame, the orange Sky flame, has assimilation with the surroundings. It is the purest and rarest Dying Will Flame of the sky. We are still curious as to how it works because there have only been a few who hold it. It's the characteristic of Harmony and detonates a state without flaws nor contradiction. It is able to harmonize with other flames -it can also strengthen them, absorb them into itself, combine qualities with them, and most notably, petrify or freeze them."

"The highly defensive Red Storm Flame is capable of corroding away anything it touches including other dying will flames, so disintegration. Storm playing uses are also known for being aggressive in inpatient quick to end the situation if they don't like the courses taking however they also tend to be ready very thoughtful and intelligent when giving the chance to display such attributes."

"The Blue Rain Flames' ability is appeasement and billing of other forces in other words tranquility. The Rain Flames more resemble water than the actual tranquility characteristics carries on the meaning of Stillness and pacification thus can be used to rob a target of their strength. At their greatest level rain flames can also make ice. Those who possess Rain Flames are generally very peaceful and friendly and protective of their friends most often will do whatever they can to help. However if there are there are some who are ferocious and abrasive more aggressive in protecting what's important to them and keeping the peace like a torrential downpour wearing down the opposition."

"The Yellow Sun Flames characteristic activity relates to its ability of stimulation and argumentation the sun flame is able to induce and improve its efficiency and any activity does making it ideal for like healing and strengthening individuals. However this same quality makes it difficult to use in direct combat, normally Sun Flame users react to situations similar to Storm Flame users but are much more optimistic and full of energy. Highly social they strive to motivate others to do better on a sad day like sunbeams the warm you up and keep you going when all hope seems lost"

"The Green Lightning Flames, whose abilities are hardening and strengthening, are many ways more similar to electricity in regular frames. they're hardening trait can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects by Flames can be used offensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if really electricity. Users a lightning flame tend to be very self-sacrificing and loyal to those they care about, trying to take on the burdens and pain of others however like lightning they come to be unpredictable and therefore morals are unstoppable as a lightning strike."

"The Purple Cloud Flames ability is reproduction and growth otherwise known as propagation. Cloud flames are able to increase and replicate at an incredible rate well suited for increasing size rate and/or multiplying numbers. They are excellent for techniques that must cover a large area like a barrier. Users of Cloud Flames are usually a distant like the cloud they represent unfettered by the bonds and all but the rarest of cases and impossible for anyone, even for superiors in rank. All the same though, they are incredibly loyal and reliable, most wouldn't think of one anyone but a Cloud Flame user to lead the way on the most dangerous of missions."

"Now last but not least, the Indigo Mist Flame that assembles structures. A construction trait. This trait of the Mist Flames makes them ideal for use in illusions especially real illusions. However they have a low hardness and does not make very good for direct combat. Mist users lean towards being manipulative; twisting people and situations to their liking. They are the chessmasters using social actions and precisely orchestrated schemes to obscure anything they please. Be careful of them Tsunayoshi for they are the most mischievous. That ends my explanation for the several Flames of the Sky. We haven't even gone on to the Earth Flames but they'll be a time for another day. Now your school schedule."

Tsuna nodded again and started computing things around in his brain. It was a lot to take in but after his 'accidents' after Nono came he would say he believed him. Nono pulled a paper out from one of the desk drawers and slid it to him.

Breakfast: 6:00-7:45

Classes: 7:45-11:45

Break: 11:45-12:00

Lunch: 12:00-1:00

Break: 1:00-3:00

Gym: 3:00-4:30

Break: 4:30-4:45

Classes: 4:45-7:50

Break: 7:50-8:45

Dinner: 8:45-10:45

Bed: 10:45-11:15

Notice: Club activities are on Saturdays and only after the 4:30 break until the 7:50 break. Anything before the 4:30 break you will have to do. If no club activities you are free to relax. After your club activities resume as normal. Sundays are free days. Summer, winter etc. breaks will be allowed Students are able to leave campus on Sundays only (Emergencies excluded) and to be back by 8:45.

* * *

The schedule wasn't that hard to follow. He smiled gratefully as Nono calls for an assistant to help him go back home.

He said goodbye to Nono as he managed to find his way back to home with the help of the assistant. Stumbling he found his way to the bedroom and fell face first into a deep sleep.

 ** _Fin._**

 **A/N: So how was it? Let me know if there are any mistakes as usual as good reading to you all! XD**


	2. Day Before the Opening Ceremony

**A/N: Back at it again with another story! XD well chapter, I've only given out a little bit more info, I plan to have all characters in this story, even some people might not remember like Ginger or Giannini. I'd like to see people remember Xinia! It's only because I rewatched KHR not all of it but enough, I actually ended up watching a whole season non stop *dizziness* I spent at least 2 hours on this chapter so its trash! But anyway enjoy!**

Writing: "Hey How Are Ya?"

Sun peaked through the open window and let out a cool breeze. Groaning and covering his eyes he guessed he had to get up now. He was lucky the Opening Ceremony was tomorrow so he didn't have to fret about that. Feeling weird in his new environment he realized last night he never got a chance to look around. He was so dead tired and the whole plane ride he was worried they were going to crash, not that he didn't have a problem of heights, he didn't really trust the contraption.

Stretching out and popping a few bones he got out of bed and opened the window a little more. On his left side there was a window and next to it a few boxes. Next to that was the door, then the flat screen tv and what he assumed to be a walk in closet. The bedroom, on it's right side he noticed, had a ledge where he could sit in and open the window. At the back of his mind he remembered to make a mini garden if the academy would let him. Walking out of his room he discovered the bathroom, dining room, the very large kitchen, and the living room. The rest of his stuff was going to be here tomorrow so the current empty living space would soon be turned into home.

He had almost jumped two feet in the air when there was a ring from the doorbell. Hesitantly opening the door he came face to face with a blond haired male with brown eyes. Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow in question when the other boy only smiled. "Name's Dino! I'll be your guide for today!"

Guide? He wasn't even ready and last time he'd check it was 6:13, such an ungodly hour! Well according to him anyway. He shuffled and opened the door more to invite him in. He didn't talk to strangers, nor let them into his own space, but there was something about this 'Dino' he knew to be trusted. Even more so when he tripped on thin air and faceplanted into the floor. He almost giggled when the stranger looked up with a red face and as there was carpet markings on his face. It was pretty nice to know he wasn't the only clumsy person in the world.

Smiling he held out his hand for Dino to take. Grinning silly Dino accepted the hand. "You're Tsunayoshi Sawada right? Nice ta meet ya, I'm not that good at first impressions as you can see..."

Frantically looking for something to write on he replied. "I can definitely see that Mr. Dino." Curiosity shined in Dino's eyes, he knew better not to pry into other people's lives so he didn't ask why he was writing instead of speaking. "Mr. Dino? No, none of that with me it's just Dino to you! I can see you're not ready, should I come back later?"

Tsuna opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then choose against it as he wrote on the notepad. "No, no please don't it's fine I was up anyway. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed properly?" Tsunayoshi had tilted his head as if asking for permission like an adorable puppy.

Dino smiled and ruffled his soft spikey hair. "It's fine Tsunayoshi, take your time."

Dino didn't know what his flame type was, but he had a feeling it was Sky. Falling on the ground thanks to his clumsiness had saved the day. If he hadn't Tsunayoshi would have noticed the big blush on his face, complete with drool. Did this kid have any idea what beauty and overall adorableness he had?

Sitting down on the couch in the living room he hoped this was the start of a new friendship. He winced when he heard a couple crashes and bangs. They would be besties he thought.

* * *

Tsuna rushed back to his room and changed his pajamas into something wearable for an outing. He brushed his unruly hair back and looked through his boxes of clothing. He decided to wear a long button down black plaid shirt with black jeans completed with black and white hightop vans. The only thing that took the most time was actually finding some socks. Putting his hair in a low ponytail he let some of the loose strands stay free.

Feeling his eyes start to drop, he slapped himself awake he and walked out to see Dino on his phone. He had hoped he hadn't took so long. Shifting he felt horrible hunger punch his stomatch.

He grabbed his notepad and pen then tapped Dino's shoulder. "Have you had breakfast yet Dino?" He was happy when Dino shook his head. He almost asked what Dino was blushing and looking gobsmacked at. "I'll make breakfast then, what did you want?"

Dino blinked and as if sucked from what ever dimension he was in he came back. "A-ah no- I mean what ever you think Tsunayoshi, it's nice enough that you offered to actually cook anyway." Stubborn Tsuna shook his head and wrote again. "No I very much insist, what would you like?"

The words "American breakfast" had passed his lips without him noticing. Tsunayoshi smiled, a gorgeous smile Dino thought he was unworthy of, but nodded his head.

Tsunayoshi on the inside was cheering with excitement, he hadn't cooked American in a long time. Getting out the ingredients and the utensils he would need he made breakfast. He absentmindedly hummed an unfamiliar song and cooked. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, sausage, and biscuits. Setting them all down on the dining table he grabbed the syrup, knifes, and forks. Pouring out orange juice amd water he set them down and pushed Dino to the table.

So ok maybe he went a little overboard but how could he say no to cooking? Impossible!

* * *

"Dig in Dino!" and at this point and time if anyone called Tsunayoshi a housewife, he would definitely agree. Tsunayoshi wrote to him that he would wrap anything up so he could eat it later. He wondered in the back of his mind where this pure, innocent, thoughtful soul had been all his life. A little while later both could be seen walking out of the flat.

Tsunayoshi had tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "I was wondering, is it possible to grow your own garden? I would love to but I'm not sure if it's okay... " Pure he told you, pure.

Slinging his arm around Tsunayoshi he answered. "Sure you can, pets are also allowed but you are to go to the front desk and make sure all forms are filled out. The girl at the front desk is Jess! Talk to her anytime!" he grinned. Tsunayoshi had a little bounce in his step as he was told the new information. "Now, for the tour! I'm not going to tell you everything but just the stuff the weirdos don't tell you about in the Opening Ceremony. First off the activites, buildings, and stuff. We have all types of clubs if you're interested. From Aerobatics to wrestling and then some. For activities we have clubs, special events, outside campus events too! Such as fundraisers and blood drives.

On campus we have different buildings. The building you first see is for gym and cafeteria. The second building is for clubs and clubs activities. The third building is for student council and teachers. The fourth is for all classes. Though it's in floor levels so upper years go to the top and lower years go to the bottom. Don't worry all the buildings have elevators!"

"East of campus there are some mountain range full of rivers and streams, so be careful. North of school we have a big field, also for gym and where we hold most events. West of the school, when you walk out the south gate, you can see the city. There's a bus that comes every 20 minutes but most students have cars. If you miss breakfast, lunch, and dinner you can call up so someone can bring you something to eat. A pretty fancy school overall."

Tsunayoshi thought 'pretty fancy' was an understatement.

"Now the student council. The student council and teachers make all the rules and follow them through the headmaster. The student council mainly sets up events and keeps the school running. The student council members are made up of Giotto, Byakuran, Luce, Aria, Yuni, Xanxus, Inko, and me. Only eight members but we have Co-Student Council which is like us but made up of more people and our secretaries, get me so far?"

Tsunayoshi nodded as they passed the Gym building. "There are six major groups you might want to know first. The Vongola 10ths amd 1st, Arcobaleno, Millifore, Varia, and Misfit. The first five groups are pretty normal, if you take out their otherworldly quirks and looks. Though the misfits are another story. The Misfits are basically the banes of the whole academy's life but the headmaster refuses to take them out. I could go on for hours and hours about them but we're almost at the teacher's building. If you see anyone who seems like trouble, _run, and don't ever look back_ , ok?" Though the last part was the whole school's population.

Tsuna shivered and nodded. He smiled and waved Dino off as he made it to the teacher's building. Walking in he was scooped up into a hug. Once he realized who it was he smiled. "Tsuna-chan! It's so good to see you! I trust you're doing well?" It was Maria!

Maria was his dancing teacher in America, after his mama had suggested they take a vacation he almost immediately jumped at the chance to learn the American culture. That of course included the cuisine.

Tsuna hugged back and took in the sense of familiarity. "Nice to see you too Maria, what are you doing here?"

Maria brushed her black hair out of the way and looked at him with those melted chocolate eyes. "To teach my dear Tuna fishes and friend of course!" Tsunayoshi laughed inside at her antics. She always had the tendency to throw in English and Italian with her Japanese. The same with other languages too. "Well I have your schedule for classes. Take a look at them when you have the time, no rush, no rush!"

Tsunayoshi bid her farewell and attempted to navigate his way back to the flat. Too bad he wasn't that good with directions. Or maps for that matter. He could only thank every good for bumping into someone. "Outta my way trash!" Or not.

* * *

Xanxus was having a pretty crappy day today. First they run out of steak, paint got poured on him, his favorite wine and liquor are all gone, he has a headache worse than Satan's breath, and now he's run into some leach trash! When he looks down his heart doesn't beat fast, nor does he feel sorry, and he sure as hell doesn't help the trash back home. Hell no, he doesn't. He just decides to take pity and lead him back. Pity, just pity.

 ** _Fin._**

 **A/N: Everybody say Hey-o! Here comes a danger up in this club, when gon start man we aint gon stop, everybody say HEY-O! XD Courtesy Call Thousand Foot Crunch Anybody?**


	3. The Opening Ceremony

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter everyone! So I revised chapter 1 and I might do it for chapter 2, not very sure. But in this chapter the opening ceremony begins, if you're wondering why Tsunayoshi is more comfortable with Dino and Xanxus than with Kyoko, it's because they're skies. Tsunayoshi's flames act up when they meet an unbonded element because it's desperate ok? Don't deny a desperate sky okie? XD. Have you checked out my new YOI shorts story?**

Tsunayoshi danced around the kitchen as Xanxus looked amazed. After walking the fluff ball home he had been invited in for dinner. His stomatch rumbled as he smelled steak. Unconsciously he licked his lips. Though the steak wasn't the only thing he wanted eat. Tsunayoshi started to set down dinner. The fluffy trash smiled as wrote. "I present to you, steak with Sawada's special secret sauce , white shell macaroni, cornbread, with salad on the side! This is my favorite American meal for me! I feel like you're the type of person to eat meat and never get tired of it, was I correct?"

Xanxus nodded. "Fluffy Trash." Tsuna almost flinched at the nickname but he'd heard worse. "Any wine?" Now that had his eyebrows raising. "What type of 14 year old like me has wine?" He shook his head but got up as an idea came to him. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out some juice. It was different then ordinary juice (of course it was Tsuna who made it) and he poured in a cup with ice. Sliding the cup to Xanxus he waited. Xanxus huffed and set the cup down. "More fluffy trash."

Tsuna smiled and went to pour more juice. As soon as Xanxus had left he felt dead on his feet. He looked at the clock and decided he should unpack some boxes. Moving to the biggest box in his room he hung up all of his clothes. He sweatdropped as he saw makeup peak out of one of the boxes. He didn't remember packing this one, so it probably was his mother. Moving the small makeup box ontop of the drawer he started to unpack the rest. He couldn't really remember when he fell asleep but was thankful he set his alarm, on full blast he might add.

* * *

The next morning he made the mistake of rolling over as his alarm assaulted his ears. He groaned as he fell off the bed and turned off his alarm. He made breakfast and then brushed his teeth. Shaking his head to make him feel more awake he got up and walked to the bathroom. The Opening Ceremony started at 10, but he put his alarm to 8:45 just in case. Turning the knob to the shower he took off his clothes and stepped in. He sighed as the relaxing warm water hit his back. It felt just like the hot springs at home! He didn't feel homesick right now but he was glad he taught his mother about FaceTime and video chat.

Smoothing out his uniform he made sure everything was perfect. The Academy's uniforms consisted of two sets. One for Summer, and one for winter. The Boys' uniform was black slacks/shorts, white button up shirt, black blazer, black dress shoes, and a black tie. One would think he'd be going somewhere fancy. The uniforms varied from colors to colors for different students though. The girls' uniform was the same except for the skirts and bowties.

Brushing his waist long hair for about the 20th time he decided to let it stay loose. Combing his bangs so they at least covered his eyes he smiled. Looking down at his watch he saw it was 9:45.

He jumped when the doorbell ringed. Why was the doorbell that loud damnit? Walking up and opening the door he was relieved when he saw it was only Dino. Dino smiled and patted his hair. "I'll walk you to the gym where the Ceremony is being held, c'mon pretty boy!"

He blushed and followed Dino after locking the door. He fingered the pen and notepad in his pocket that was barely noticeable. He never noticed they had reached their destination until Dino tapped his shoulder. "You should find a seat now before everyone comes in, best advice, find a seat at the end by the back row! Oh and good luck Tsuna!" Dino winked and jogged behind the curtain where a large stage was. His gaze looked over the chairs that where in front of the stage. His head became dizzy as he thought of counting them all. Following Dino's advice he found a seat at the very right in the last row.

Even if someone taller than him sat in front he could scoot the chair a little to see. He pulled out his notepad and pencil as truckload of students came in. If he didn't have good eyesight he would have said they were elephants!

He stilled when he heard the clatter of a chair to his left. He almost cried when someone sat next to him. Of course someone was going to sit next to him, where else would they go? Think Tsuna, think! He kept his eyes glued to his pen as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, he was too afraid to look up. He jumped when he decided to be brave and saw brown eyes peering at him. _I will not scream, I will not scream!_

He almost considered it when light brown eyes got closer. He gathered up a little big of courage and shyly waved to the girl next to him. The girl smiled and poked his cheek. "Wahh, you're so cute! You're like a kawaii china doll!"

He perked up. The girl was japanese like him, maybe they could be friends? He wouldn't get his hopes up though. "Let's be friends!" Ok maybe his hopes soared a little bit when he heard that. He smiled and grabbed his pen. "Are you Japanese? I'm Japanese too! I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, what's your name?"

The girl smiled brightly. Definitely a sun as he remembered Nono's explanation of Flames. "My name is Sasagawa Kyoko! Nice to meet you Tsuna-chan! If you don't mind me calling you that?"

He shook his head, hair flying everywhere. "No, I don't mind, only if I can call you Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko nodded and giggled. "Shh, The Headmaster is about to speak!"

Tsunayoshi smiled and looked up to the stage with excitement. My third friend? He wasn't so sure about Xanxus but he guessed he counted as one.

* * *

Nono's cane clacked against the wood stage as he walked to the podium. "Hello everyone and welcome to Academia di Flamma! This year is a new wonderful year with new students and returning students all round. More than 500 years ago our ancestors found this place and made it a 'refuge' for us. I hope you all know that we cannot tell anyone about out ablities and I trust you all won't."

"Now this Academy is meant for special people such as ourselves, who posses an ability called Dying Will Flames. Now Dying Will Flames, or Deathperation Flames, are a fairly mysterious form of energy and substance. Essentially, they are much like a living being's aura, only instead of being a natural field of life energy, they are hyper- purified. All living creatures are capable of producing Flames, but most cannot use them unless they are exposed to certain stimuli or have awakened their flames. The stimuli include close to dying, or well actually dying with an unusually strong conviction to succeed or protect at full strength, hence the name 'Dying Will Flames'."

"Currently there are only two main groups of Flames seen so far. The Dying Will Flames of the Sky representing a wheather related phenomenon, and possessing a different color of the rainbow for each flame. The Dying Will Flames of the Earth represent features of the land and fewer people will actually possess these flames. As Headmaster I have already given you most information when you first come here, either personally or by letter so you already know the Dying Will Flames. Today after the Ceremony you will have...a test of some sorts to determine your flame attribute(s)."

"We've been searching about a new group of Flames but until we see a student have one, that will be closed for discussion. Now I think it's time for our beloved Student Council to speak."

* * *

All first years were escorted to the back of the gym where they would be tested. Following silently with Kyoko by his side they were all lined up into groups. In the inside he was freaking out, he barely had no flame control. Apparently they would be tested by student council themselves. Aria, The Student Council President, spoke. "When your group is up you will come up and hover your hand over one of these items." She stepped aside from tables and racks full of things from weapons to everyday items to clothing. "These will help you project your flames and coax them out. Inko, would you demonstrate?"

A small brown haired girl nodded. She took off her ring and and held it in her hands. The ring seemed to shake and then glow a warm orange color. He watched entranced as the flame flickered. "Your flames will react to a certain artifact and make a temporary connection to it. If you manage to make a full connection to it, that will be your item to use to project your flames for the years you'll be here. Now Group One is up."

When it was his groups turn with Kyoko he felt a pull. A very persistent pull. Following his instincts he was led to a small amulet. It was crystal clear. He picked it up and felt his body warm over. The amulet turned a beautiful orange but he didn't know his eyes did too. He sucked in a breath as the warmth went away as soon as it came.

"Sky Flame? Wah Tsuna-chan it was so pretty!"

He whipped his head around to meet Kyoko's. "Apparently I have mist, and sun flames! Did you know your whole body glowed orange? Oh~ Your eyes are a pretty orange too! So pretty!"

He blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Kyoko! Your earring looks beautiful!"

Kyoko smiled as she twisted the indigo and yellow glass earring. The colors you'd think would clash horribly, but instead it gave an overall mystical affect.

Talking to Kyoko he didn't notice the amulet changing colors.

* * *

"Now that everyone has managed to project their flames, you will have a battle of some sorts to better your flame control. We do this every last gym day of the month. Perfecting your control and handle will help a lot when using both offensive or defensive attacks. Now... Tsunayoshi Sawada? If you'd come up please." He shrinked into himself as much as possible and hurriedly went up to Aria. She smiled. "Sorry but youre up first! Facing off against Mochida Kensuke!"

She didn't sound sorry at all.

Mochida swung his rain flame covered kendo sword around. It looked like it would slice him into millions of pieces. Oh my god I'm not ready for this- "And Begin!"

Got Damnit.


	4. Powers op asf

**A/N: I wrote this the same night I did my Vongola Christmas special. Help me. The internet keeps talking to me and saying, stay up or you'll regret it. I'm not a specialist at fighting scenes, so expect crap when that happens.**

Tsunayoshi felt sweat run down his temple and he looked for a quick strategy for this fight. Mochida seemed like the type of person to charge wildly into battle, which he guessed he would exactly do. He didn't know how much damage the rain flames would actually do to him. Looking down his amulet glowed orange and suddenly everything was covered in black. He was...floating? The amulet glowed again then slipped off his neck. It glowed a dark orange and then morphed into a scythe. The top of it looked like it had been formed to look like metal flames, the shaft had a long piece of metal that wrapped around the end and up the weapon.

He saw that the amulet had stayed but was in scythe! Grabbing it his world turned colorful again and the weapon burst into orange sky flames. _'Use me, destroy the one in front of you and continue on your path, forge your future... Tsunayoshi.'_

The voice stopped talking as the scythe almost absorbed his flames. Feeling a sudden wave of confidence he gripped the scythe and looked Mochida straight in the eye. Mochida was shaking but he raised his kendo sword and charged at him. As if he had been someone else he swiftly dodged the attack then grabbed the kendo sword, broke it with his bare hands and then round house kicked his opponent. His eyes glinted as Mochida was still standing with a bloodied nose. Taking the scythe to it's end he raised it to Mochida's neck. "Forfeit. Or I'll **slice you in half**."

The distinct sound of something dripping made him look down. Mochida had pissed himself. Blinking he pulled the weapon away and it slid back on his neck as an amulet. "I- I pissed myself?" No shit sherlock. He struggled to hold his laugh in but no one else even bothered. Aria's face was blank and unreadable so he couldn't be sure if she was disgusted or something else. A few minutes passed and Aria seemed to snap out of her daze. He smiled brighter than before and raised his hand up. "We have a winner! Collonello! Take him to the uh- infirmary? Office? I have no idea how to deal with this situation." Tsuna sweatdropped. Really? He thought.

He silently walked to his group and was swarmed with people. Kyoko shook his shoulders back and forth. "I didn't know the amulet could do that! It felt dark for a moment when it glowed black to orange but that was really cool!"

Black to orange? He was uneasy after hearing that voice still. It didn't sound like anyone he knew, was it the amulet? Most likely but there are many other possibilities too. He glided his hand over the amulet. What are you?

* * *

Aria never expected to feel such pure sky flames, purer than hers, Luce, and Uni's. She had went into shock when they changed into such dark wrath flames. She knew Xanxus interest was definitely poked out of it's hiding place and was searching for the enigma called Tsunayoshi Sawada. She also most definitely didn't recognize the amulet either. Tsunayoshi must have completely bonded with it for those flames too come out as they did. She swore half the world could feel them. She wouldn't be mad if any already bonded elements were attracted to this sky. Hell, even she was. Now this, this was the real Sky Attraction at work.

Reminding one of the members to look up Tsunayoshi Sawada for later they continued on with the testing.

* * *

Inko shifted as she felt the pure sky flames. They were purer than hers and anyone else's she had felt. Green envy and jealousy swirled up within her. Growing up with her brother Basil, who always treated her like a princess as did her Dad and Mom, she always got what she wanted. Her dad was the leader of the CEDEF after all. Putting on her best innocent smile she hopped over to Aria. "Aria, who was that?"

Aria looked down with an irritated expression. Thinking she must have imagined it she blinked and Aria had a smile as bright as the sun. "No, Inko I'm afraid I don't. The Student Council will be looking into it as soon as possible."

Inko felt angered they didn't know. Shouldn't they have information about all of the Sky Flame Users?

* * *

"Now that we've finished testing against each other you'll be tested against the Student Council. It'll be at the end of next month so don't be nervous. Even if we've evaluated a little bit of your skills today we can collect more next month. Have a safe trip to lunch everyone! Please follow Giotto and Alaude!"

Tsunayoshi swore his ears started bleeding as screams all around from the girls came. They were handsome he guessed but to the point you needed to make someone bleed to death by ears? No Thank You. Standing beside Kyoko he followed her. "You talked during the fight, so why don't you talk to others?"

He looked down and away from Kyoko. He hadn't spoke for years to be honest. Only things he would say would be 'yes' and 'no' to others but he could fully hold a conversation with his mother. He guessed Kyoko reminded of his mother. "I- I don't really talk unless necessary, I had an 'accident' when I was little and I-"

Kyoko smiled softly. "It's fine Tsuna, you don't have to talk unless you want to! I'll be here for you if you want to talk though ok?"

He smiled. "Ok Kyoko-chan!" He looked up a little more. "Wait, is this the cafeteria?"

"Of course it is sil- oh, we separated from the group." Tsuna trembled. "We're lost, in a large building, with no help, and no directions!"

Kyoko stilled. "Did you hear that Tsuna?"

Tsuna grabbed her hand. "Hear what!?"

Red and blue eyes glowed. "Oya, what a cute little hedgehog."

Tsuna scrambled to run with Kyoko behind him. " _ **HIIEEEEEE**_!"

"Tsuna calm down! You're about to run into someone!" Too late. Tsuna fell face to chest with someone to the ground. Blinking he looked up and met gray eyes. He tried to get up when arms wrapped around his mid section. "Eh?"

"What are you doing here Herbivore?"

"We got separated from the group going to lunch!" Kyoko helpfully supplied.

The male stood up and slung Tsuna over his shoulder.

"Follow me."

Tsuna cried inside. He was being carried like a sack of potatoes! Was he that small? Curse his height!


End file.
